Airbendning Training
by cookiesandcream69
Summary: Korra gets stuck while airbending training, and Asami helps her out.


Korra stood in the middle of the training yard, practicing her airbending. Ever since Aang's spirit returned her bending, and everyone returned to Republic City, Korra has been training relentlessly at her airbending, and also helping restore peace to the city.

So here she stood, eyes closed, and breathing calmly. When she opened her eyes, she spread her feet in a ready stance and positioned her arms just right, then weaved them in a circle and produced and air scooter. The Avatar hopped on to the scooter started to slowly move around.

She smiled slightly as she got the hang of it, then began to pick up speed. The faster she went, the wider her smile got, and before long, Korra began to laugh merrily as she sped around the training yard.

* * *

Asami was walking down the path to the training yard to tell Korra it was lunch time. As she got closer to the training yard, she heard laughter coming from it. The racer sped up to see what Korra was doing that was making her laugh so gleefully.

As the heiress walked around a tall tree, she looked to the yard and saw the Avatar speeding around on an air scooter and smiling and laughing as she did laps. Asami tucked a stray strand of hair behind an ear and leaned up against the tree and smiled as she crossed her arms.

After seeing Korra struggle for so long with her airbending training, and the whole ordeal with Amon, she was glad that Korra was finally having fun and relaxing some, despite her relentless training with her new found airbending ability. Asami was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost missed Korra flying through the air and into one of the smaller trees.

* * *

She didn't know what happened. One minute Korra was racing around on an air scooter, and the next, the bender found herself being tossed through the air and into a tree, falling between branched until she was caught on one, rendering her stuck upside down.

As she opened her eyes, Korra saw an upside down Asami giggling across the yard. She smiled sheepishly as she tried to get herself unstuck and back onto the ground. After a few failed attempts, the Avatar huffed and pouted as she crossed her arms, still upside down. She looked towards Asami, who was still giggling and walking towards the Water Tribe girl.

"Well lookit here. The amazing Avatar, master of all four elements, was beat by a tree." Asami chuckled.

Korra grinned embarrassed, and gave a sheepish chuckle. "You wouldn't happened to be a secret tree bender would you?" She asked.

"Fraid not." Asami replied. At that, Korra pouted again and looked away. "Could you help me outta here?" She asked the Sato heiress, giving her polarbear puppy eyes. Asami looked at Korra's face, which was at eye level to the racer's gaze, and gave another giggle.

Korra watched Asami as the heiress reached up to gently grab the bender's face, and lean in, closing her eyes. Korra, shocked at what's happening, didn't protest when the non-bender's lips softly kissed her own. The Avatar just closed her eyes and basked in the feeling.

When Asami leaned back and let go of Korra's face, Korra opened her eyes and mouth in shock as a blush crept on her tanned face. Asami giggled again and booped Korra's nose with her pointer finger.

"You just give the cutest expressions." She said. Korra blinked, then cleared her throat. "Ahem. Great. Well, uh... Could- could help me out of here now?" the bender asked, fighting back the blush. "Sure." Asami replied.

* * *

After helping Korra out of the tree, only to have her fall lightly onto the bushes by the trunk of the tree, the girls were walking back to the Temple, with Korra grumbling slightly while picking leaves out of her hair and off of her clothes.

Once they got to the door of the Temple, Asami stopped and turned to Korra. Korra, noticing that Asami was looking at her, turned to Asami with a curious expression on her face. "Yeah?" She asked. Asami said nothing, then lent forward and stole a quick kiss from Korra, then opened the door and walked into the Temple.

Korra stood there and stared at Asami's back as the heiress was walking down the hallway. Noticing that the Water Tribe bender wasn't following her, Asami looked over her shoulder at Korra who was still standing there with a glazed look in her eyes, and blush across her cheeks.

"Coming?" Asami asked, and began walking again. Korra snapped out of her daze and began walking in after the racer. "Yeah..." She mumbled, and closed the door behind her.


End file.
